Spell Changes
Some spells have been changed for balance or for the creation of a more low magic atmosphere. A *'Acid fog' :No Spell Resistance *'Acid splash' :Increased damage to 1d4 *'Aid' :Gives 1d8+1 HP per caster level to a maximum of +10 *'Animate dead' :Requires a Black Onyx Gem, and can give the caster Evil Points B *'Bestow curse' :Lowers Ability Scores by -3 *'Bigby's clenched fist' :Mind immunity no longer applies. Caster must be in the same area for the spell to continue working *'Bigby's crushing hand' :Like grasping hand, but duration affected less steeply by strength. Minimum duration is 5 rounds instead of 3 *'Bigby's forceful hand' :Duration decreased based on the target's Strength, the STR check is repeated every round *'Bigby's grasping hand' :Duration decreased by target's Strength. Target can wriggle free with a successful Dexterity check *'Blackstaff' :Increased duration of 1 Turn per level *'Blindness/deafness' :Increased duration of 5 Rounds + 1 Round per level C *'Call lightning' :Will do 1 Damage (or 0 if save vs. electricity) in indoor areas (buildings, caves). Does 1d6 per level (as normal) in outdoor areas in clear weather. Does 1d10 damage per level in stormy weather (raining or snowing). *'Charm person' :Increased Duration to 2 Rounds + 1 Round/ 2 caster levels *'Charm person or animal' :Increased Duration to 2 Rounds + 1 Round/ 2 caster levels *'Circle of death' :Increased radius. Requires Crushed Black Pearl. *'Circle of doom' :Slightly increased Damage to 1d10 + caster level *'Clairaudience/clairvoyance' :Increased Duration to 1 Turn/ level *'Cloud of bewilderment' :Does Daze instead of Stun and does not allow Spell Resistance (still blinds) *'Cloudkill' :Does 1d4 Constitution damage instead of 1d10 Acid and does not allow Spell Resistance *'Cone of cold' :Increased range *'Contagion' :Now hits a small radius, and can do a small amount of negative energy damage. Can give evil points. *'Continual flame' :Items with Continual Flame are marked as Plot and cannot be sold *'Create greater undead' :Requires Black Onyx Gem and can give Evil Points to the caster *'Create undead' :Requires Black Onyx Gem and can give Evil Points to the caster D *'Darkfire' Decreased Duration to 1 Turn/ caster level. Requires Alchemist's Fire. *'Death armor' :Does damage of the negative energy type instead of the magical type. *'Death ward' :Decreased Duration to 1 Turn/ Level. Now protects against Level Drain. *'Dirge' :Can give Evil Points. *'Divine favor' :Does Divine damage instead of Magic damage *'Dominate person' :Increased duration to 1 Round per level. Works on all Humanoids. E *'Electric jolt' :Increased Damage to 1d4 *'Energy drain' :Can give Evil Points *'Enervation' :Can give Evil Points *'Entangle' :No Spell Resistance F *'Feeblemind' :Increased duration to 1 Turn per level, and lowers both Intelligence and Charisma *'Find traps' :Automatically detects nearby traps with a Detect DC of 30 or lower. Lasts for 1 Turn per level. No longer disarms traps. *'Flame weapon' :Decreased Duration to 1 Turn/ caster level. Requires Alchemist's Fire. G *'Gate' :Can give Evil Points *'Grease' :Increased duration to 1 Round per caster level. No Spell Resistance. *'Great thunderclap' :Duration of the deaf effect increased to 3 turns *'Greater magic weapon' :Decreased duration to 1 Turn per level *'Greater sanctuary' :Decreased duration of 1 Round per level *'Greater stoneskin' :Requires Diamond Dust H *'Harm' :Can give Evil Points *'Healing sting' :Increased damage to 1d10 +1 per caster level I *'Ice dagger' :Increased damage of 1d4+1 damage per level *'Identify' :Requires Pearl Infusion *'Implosion' :No longer has a +3 to DC *'Incendiary cloud' :No spell Resistance *'Infestation of maggots' :Can give Evil Points *'Inflict Wounds spells' :Can give Evil Points *'Isaac's greater missile storm :No more than 10 missiles per target K *'Keen edge''' :Decreased duration to 2 turns per caster level L *'Lesser restoration' :Only cures Ability damage M *'Mage armor' :Mage Armor gives +4 AC Armor bonus, applied to the targets clothes or armour, this will not stack with normal armor *'Magic circle against alignment' :No longer gives complete Mind-Spell Immunity against the chosen Alignment. It instead gives Immunity to Charm (and the normal +2 AC Dodge Bonus, +2 Saves). *'Magic vestment' :+1 enhancement per 4 caster levels instead of 3 *'Mestil's acid sheath' :Gives 50% Acid Immunity as well *'Mind fog' :Increased Duration to 5 Rounds + 1/ caster level *'Monstrous regeneration' :Increased Duration of 1 Round per level *'Mordenkainen's sword' :Requires a miniature platinum sword N *'Negative energy burst' :Slightly increased damage of 1d10 + caster level *''' Negative energy protection''' :Now gives Negative Energy Resistance 10 + 1 per caster level instead of 100% Immunity. No longer protects against Level Drain. P *'Poison' :Does 2d6 + 2d6 Constitution Damage *'Protection from alignment' :No longer gives complete Mind-Spell Immunity against the chosen Alignment. It instead gives Immunity to Charm (and the normal +2 AC Dodge Bonus, +2 Saves). *'Protection from elements' :Decreased duration of 1 Hour per level R *'Raise dead' :Requires a small diamond *'Ray of enfeeblement' :Increased duration of 1 Turn per level *'Resist elements' :Increased duration of 1 Hour per level *'Restoration' :Requires diamond dust *'Resurrection' :Requires a small diamond S *'Shadow shield' :Does not give complete Immunity to Necromancy spells, it still protects against Death Effects and has 100% Immunity to Negative Energy damage but does not give immunity to ability draining spells *'Shapechange' :Requires a Jade Circlet *'Shield' :Gives a +4 AC Shield bonus, not deflection bonus, does not stack with normal Shields. Also protects against Missile Storms *'Spike growth' :Decreased duration to 1 turn per level *'Stinking cloud' :No Spell Resistance *'Stone bones' :Can give Evil Points *'Stoneskin' :Requires diamond dust *'Summon creature I - VIII' :Decreased duration of 1 Turn per level *'Summon shadow (shadow conjuration and Death Domain summon)' :Summons a Greater Shadow instead of a Shadow Mastiff T *'Tasha's hideous laughter' :Increased Duration to 1d3 Rounds + 1 Round/ 3 caster levels *'Tenser's transformation' :No longer polymorphs the caster into a Doom Knight *'True seeing' :Will not automatically reveal hidden creatures. Instead it gives See invisibility, Ultra Vision and +10 to Spot. Requires Mushroom Ointment. V *'Vampiric touch' :Can give Evil Points *'Virtue' :Now gives 1d4 HP W *'Wall of fire :Increased duration of 1 Round per level. Does 2d6 + 1 damage per caster level, double damage against undead. No save. *'Web''' :No Spell Resistance and increased duration of 1 Round per level Category:Server Rules